Austin and Ally:A Different Kind of Love Story
by R5lover81163
Summary: Austin and Ally don't talk anymore. but when they have to go on a field trip together that is over half of their grade.What will happen, and did I mention that their also partners… This is my first story so i hope ya'll read it and enjoy. Also Comment.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: What Know?

Ally's P.O.V.

_**Flash back: **_

_Austin and Ally are 15 years old at the park. They are friends know._

Buzz, Ally reaches to get her phone from her pocket. Her screen lights up **Austin3**, so she slide her finger across the screen to open the message.

_Austin _**Ally**

_Hey u want 2 meet me at the park in 10m? _

**Sure be right there. Is it just us or do I need to invite Trish and Dez.**

_No, just us plz._

**K sure.**

So then Ally started to walk to the park to meet Austin. When she got here she saw him in his usual t-shirt and black jeans with yellow hi-tops, and his messy hair just the right way.

"Hey, what did you want to talk about?" Ally asked softly.

"Umm, I just wanted to umm." Austin started to rub his neck, like the way he did when he was nervous. "I wanted you to meet, Lassie." He said almost to quiet for me to hear.

"Hey, you must be Ally," spoke a girl coming from behind a tree. She had brown hair with the tips dyed bright red. I could not handle it I started to walk away when I fell on something, and saw Austin laughing behind Lassie. She was just smirking. So I got up dusted off myself and left.

_**End of flash back.**_

After that me and Austin never really talked. He had girlfriend, and became now as a man whore in school. And me will something broke that day, I LOVED Austin and he just stood there and laughed. Well now I am no longer 'Good Girl Ally' I am know as 'Party Ally'. I and Austin don't talk any more like at all. And I hope it will STAY that way. I Ally Dawson HATE Austin Moon and Lassie Short.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Field Trip Part 1

Ally's P.O.V.

I took out my dairy/songbook and started writing:

_Well yesterday was okay. We found out we have a field trip worth over half of our grade, but class ended before we could learn about it. That will be today. And like usual I did see Austin but I did not talk to him. So I am really wondering about what this field trip is about. Anyways I got to customers await me._

_Love, _

_Ally_

"Uh umm," someone said as I looked up.

"Yes, how may I help you?" I said as nicely as I could.

"Oh, I am Ned and I am looking for a Flute for sell, a really nice one. Do you have any?" Ned said.

"Yes right over there." Then I pointed to the flute section.

Buzz, I got a new message from one of my best friends _Rydel :)._

_Rydel _** Ally**

_Hey, have you found out about the Field trip yet?_

**No I have not but will let u now when I do**

_Thankz also I heard that Austin is coming to_

**Really is Riker Rocky Ratliff coming?**

_Only Riker the others said 'that's not my scene' or something like that _

**O okay Bailey will be happy she LOVES Riker**

_Yea it is sorta weird he is my bro_

**Well any ways I got to get ready see u in a bit**

I just clocked out and I am now on my way to school, in my new Yellow Convertible Punch- Bug. I just got it for my birthday. I wonder if Austin is coming on the trip, but I think I need to find out what the trip is about first.

**Honk, **I was keeping the line held up my bad. When I get my car into my parking lot I go to meet Rydel and Bailey for breakfast. When I get there they are already fighting about something, but whatever I guess. We eat our breakfast and then go to our first class together, and then we see Austin and his buddies. So we just walk by and one of them grabs my butt.

"Hey, watch were your hand goes!" I yell.

"Come on, you **know** you liked it Ally," Drake said, at least that is what I think his name is then he tries to do it again, but I fling myself toward he. And we wind up on the floor with me on him. Awkward, I slap him then when I get up EVERYONE around us is staring.

"Come on class, everyone please sit down" Mr. Lynch says. "I am sure ya'll have heard about the new field trip. So then we will be going on a tour of the Bible belt. For those whom do not know where that is it is Tennessee, Missouri, Florida (northern part), Georgia, Oklahoma, Texas, Alabama and other states around that area. The classes going on this trip have been chosen at random. And this trip is you final grade for this year if you go. We will be gone for three months and we will be back the day school is out, so none of you will miss your summer. We would be leaving this Wednesday, so be prepared. The Field trip is fully paid for and is ready for us to leave. All you need to do is get your slips signed and filled out before Wednesday, now any questions?"

"Umm, what will we be doing on weekends?" Austin's asked.

"You will have free weekends to do any thin legal. And during the day we will be either traveling or sightseeing. Then you will have a curfew at ten o'clock. Over then that you are free to do as you please." He spoke. "Any more questions?"

"Where will we be sleeping and eating?" Drake asked.

"You will be sleeping on a tour bus or a hotel. And will be eating at restaurants. Now are there any more questions?" Mr. Lynch said. "Okay then here are your slips to get sighed and get packed!"

Then the bell rang. The rest of the day consisted of working on school work and packing!

**Well that is the end I think. What do you think? Also disclamer I do not own Austin and Ally or R5.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Field Trip Part 2

Ally's P.O.V.

Well today, we are going to find out more about the field trip! I am on my way to school, and I just got here. Yeah! I walk into my first class and turn in my permission slip, the money, and the filled out papers. Buzz my phone is ringing.

**(Ally** Other)

"**Hello"**

"Hi, Is this Ally Dawson!"

"**Yes, who is this?" **

"This is Mrs. Bare. I am contacting you about your job you applied for?"

"**Oh yes I did."**

"Well you got the job! Can you start tomorrow?"

"**No, I am sorry I am going on a school trip for three months"**

"Oh, then don't even worry about the job." And with that she hung up.

Austin's P.O.V.

I am leaving for school. And I started to think of Ally, we have not talked in a long time. I don't know why either she just quiet talking to me, and I stopped trying. Hopefully today we will learn more about the school trip.

Ally's P.O.V

"Good morning class!" said Mr. Lynch. "Did everyone bring in their stuff?"

"Yes" we say in unison.  
"Will then let's get down to business. On the trip you will be put into a group. In group one is Dallas, Jake, and Tory. In the next group are Cory, Breanne, and Cody. In the third group are Rydel, Shawn, and Luke. In the fourth group are Bailey, Harley, and Riker. And in the last group are Ally, and Austin. Sorry there is an odd number going."

Okay that is the end of me I have to be around Austin by myself for three months. Oh my god.

The rest of the day went by really boring.

_The Next Day: Ally just finished writing a song before going to school._

_**High heels  
Got a taste for fashion  
Converse and a fatal attraction  
She's got that something I'm looking for (Oh-oh, oh-oh)  
Maybe she lives in the city  
She may be smart  
She may be pretty  
She's got that something I'm looking**_

Whoever she is, she is out of this world  
It's all about the girl that I'll meet  
On the bus or on the street  
It's all about the girl in my mind  
That I'll meet one day it's a matter of time  
Oh-oh oh oh (Hey!)  
Oh-oh oh oh  
It's all about the girl  
One day I'll find

Brown eyes or blue as an ocean  
Don't know what sets an emotion  
She'll have that something I'm looking for (Oh-oh, oh-oh)  
I'll search in every direction  
Until I make the connection  
She'll have that something I'm looking for

Whoever she is, she is out of this world  
It's all about the girl that I'll meet  
_**[ From: .net ]**__**  
On the bus or on the street  
It's all about the girl in my mind  
That I'll meet one day it's a matter of time  
Oh-oh oh oh (Hey!)  
Oh-oh oh oh  
It's all about the girl  
One day I'll find**_

She'll say she knows me  
I'll say that's true  
You are the answer that I always knew  
And when I hold her  
And when we kiss  
There is no question it comes down to this

It's all about the girl that I'll meet  
On the bus or on the street  
It's all about the girl in my mind  
That I'll meet one day

It's all about the girl that I'll meet  
On the bus or on the street  
It's all about the girl in my mind  
That I'll meet one day it's a matter of time  
Oh-oh oh oh (Hey!)  
Oh-oh oh  
It's all about the girl  
One day I'll find that girl  


Not bad I think to myself.

"Bye, Dad and Mom she ya'll in a few months." I said almost crying.

"Bye sweeties remember to text, call, face time, Skye me all of that stuff." My mom said.

"Bye baby girl love you." My dad said. With that I left with my suitcases in my car.

Austin's P.O.V.

Well I finish with my packing. I did it this morning because I was too busy last night I looked up things about the Bible belt.

"Bye Mom and Dad" I said living the house. "See ya'll in a few months"

Ally. Here I Come!

Well I hoped ya'll liked the new chapter I know they're not very long, I just hope there well.

Also ya'll think about what should happen next. Also I don't think I will update tomorrow I am having a yard sale. But I will try Sunday. Also the Lyrics from a href=" .net" /a


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Getting going and setting up the bus

Austin and Ally: A Different Kind of Love Story:

**Authors note: I am so sorry that I have not updated but, I have had like ZERO time lately. First I had Armt & SATs so that was a lot of fun. Than I was trying to finish all my school work for the end of the year but, since I have not updated I will write an extra long chapter or two since I am know out of school. Umm also I might be changing the first chapter a little on why Ally is mad at Austin… Also I swapped out to characters because I wanted Trish and Dez in the story. **

_Last chapter:_

_Ally writes her new song and Austin can't wait to live to meet with Ally…_

Ally's P.O.V.

I am now at school. I am waiting on the teacher, and my partner for the fieldtrip. This is going to be one long field trip. Oh great!

Austin's P.O.V.

I was driving to school and I was running a little late. Well it is not entire my fault. You see I could NOT fall asleep last night no matter how hard I tried. Then when I finally did fall asleep it was around 3 o'clock in THE morning. Then my momma did not wake me up because she thought I needed sleep. The only reason I woke up was because Dez texted me and said I needed to get my a** to school. So I got up and started getting ready. And now we are here. I just got in the school parking lot. I think that I am right on time or, at least close.

Ally's P.O.V.

"Okay, know that Mr. Moon decided to show up I will start," Mr. Lynch said. I glanced at Austin he was blushing then started to talk.

"Um, sorry about that I kinda over sleep, but it will not happen again." Austin said.

Mr. Lynch just rolled he eyes, and continued. "Know everyone do you remember your partners? Okay well if you don't I will tell you. In group one is Dallas, Jake, and Tory. In the next group are Cory, Breanne, and Cody. In the third group are Rydel, Shawn, and Luke. In the fourth group are Dez, Trish, and Riker. And in the last group are Ally, and Austin. Well now that is done find your partners." He said.

At that time Austin meet me where I was standing. He looked like he was trying to say something but Mr. Lynch started talking.

"Okay know that is covered, we need to load up and start unpacking. There will be two buses. In one will be Dallas, Jake, Tory, Cory, Breanne, Cody, and lastly Rydel. In the second bus will be the rest. Both buses well have three showers, and two bathrooms. Each person has their own cottage type deal. Where you have a place for your cloths, a place to sleep and stuff like that, also since all of you are at least 16 you don't have a certain bedtime, but you do have to be in the bus at 11 o'clock. Okay now load up and get unpacked." Mr. Lynch spoke.

**Okay what do you guys think I hope you like. **

**Sorry I know I said it was going to be super long but, I decied I would instead write two chapters for you guys, but I want atleast 3 more reviews. Please. **


	5. Authors Note Sorry

Authors Note:

I know that I never do this but it is very important so please read.

I just wanted to thanks all of youthat have been with me and I wanted to thank all of my new followers I really appericate it so much. And since this is my first story i am sortare of it but I love to read so I was trying to put in stuff that I want to read in a story. So if ya'll have any ideas I would love to hear them.

And I have read like 100 or more fanfictions so if I ever copy something I promise it is not on purpose. And Copyright to Larrydavis102.

If ya'll ever not understand something about the story or something I said in the story just ask.

And I will be posting new chapter today or tomorrow.

3 R5lover81163


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Getting unpacked and Truth or Dare

Ally's P.O.V.

We all loaded the bus and started to find our bunks. It turns out that they already had our sleeping arrange mints for the next three months figured out. And I am between Austin and Trish on Austin's other side is Dez. So this will be fun. At least I can talk to Trish.

We all have places to put our nice cloths and we have miniature dressers and places in the bathrooms for our bathroom stuff. Which I think is good. Also since the teacher is staying on the other bus we can do anything we want really witch is good for me.

"Who wants to play Truth or Dare?" Someone asked.

"I am down," said another.

"Me too," spoke some more. The rest of us just nodded in agreement.

"Who goes first?" Austin asked.

"I will, umm Ally." Spoke Trish. "Truth or Dare"

"Dare," I said.

"I dare you to umm, take of your shirt." Trish said with a smirk.

"Okay put I will get you back." I said. And with that I took of my shirt and reviled lacey pink bra.

"Ya'll like what you see." I spoke because all of the guys were checking out my boobs. "Okay Riker truth or dare?"

"Dare," he spoke coolly.

"Okay I dare you to make out with a girl in this room." I said to him.

"Okay does it matter whom?" I just said _no_ and then I realized that there was only me and Trish on this bus. Oh crap. With my answer he bent over and made out with….. Trish. A she kissed him back so I guess it worked out okay. But that was my revenge.

"Okay, now Austin," Riker said, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare since everyone has been doing that." He spoke without even looking up from his phone.

"I dare you to take off your shirt and kiss someone?" he said.

"But that is two dares choose one." Austin told him.

"Okay then let's take a vote, raise your hand if you think we should pick just one dare." No one raise their hand beside's Austin. "Okay then it is settled. Austin you have to do both." He spoke. And with that he took his shirt off with one swift move while mumbling something under his breath. Then I saw the most beautiful thing ever his abs. I think I was about to melt. And in that moment I forgot about everything. Then Austin walked toward me and sat down in front of me on the couch. And I looked into his eyes a where that everyone was staring, and out of nowhere his lips attacked mine. Our lips moved along together perfectly. His hand on my hips and mine in his hair I never wanted to move, but I did find myself moving on to his lap. We stayed there so long I felt like we would never leave. Then when we stopped to breathe we were both panting.

"Wow, that was umm..." but I did not even finish , sentence his lips attacked mine again.

"Okay say you two needed to get a room before you suck each other's faces off completely." Trish joked. And with that Austin picked me and brought us to our bunk.

Okay that is my new chapter I hope ya'll like.

3 R5lover81163


	7. Chapter 6

Austin And Ally: A different Kind of Love Story

Chapter 6: The first day…

**I am sorry that it took me so long to update ii have had a massive writer's bloke. Also I am now taking in ideas for the story or for a new story maybe. Now to the story.**

Ally's P.O.V.

When I woke up I remember last night. I remembered how Austin kissed me just the right way. I remember how his lips felt against mine. And lastly I remember how we kissed until we feel a sleep.

"Good morning, beautiful" Austin said, then attacked my lips. I broke apart from them and said, "I am sorry I didn't mean to wake you up."

"No it is fine," he spoke "I would rather do this." Then he grabbed my hips and set me down on his lap. And we started to make out.

"Wait, what are we?" I asked with concern.

"I don't really know but we can be whatever you like Alls." Austin said then started to kiss me again.

Austin's P.O.V.

"As much fun as this is we have to take a shower and get ready remember. We do have work we have to do." I said to Ally.

We went our separate ways.

Ally's P.O.V.

"So Ally how did it go with Austin last night," Trish asked me.


End file.
